Slender
by Deadstar201
Summary: You're alone, lost, and scared. You dont know where you are or how you've arrived here. All you know is that you need to find 8 mysterious pages. But, someone is following you. Trying to stop you along the way.
1. Awakening

Hello! This is my very first attempt at a story! I hope you enjoy it please review...

* * *

Darkness was all I saw when I awoke from my slumber; I arose slowly, my eyes straining in protest. There was a strange comfort found glancing up at the night sky through a gap in the trees. Bright stars shimmered against the dull space that lay ahead. My train of thought was lost as I felt heat radiating from my side, only to look to my right and find an ignited camp fire. "Where am I?" the thought escaped my mouth, but no answer came to mind. I had no memory of this place or how I arrived here.

A whine escaped my lips as I managed to sit upright. My body ached and pain shot through it once I stood. It felt as if I had never used this body before; to me it was an alien. Something different and unknown, something I have never experienced before. It was frightening. Steadily, I took slow steps, testing that my feet wouldn't betray me. The sound of paddling against the coarse ground took me by surprise. I had yet to grasp the idea of where I was. Around me there was nothing but trees, tall figures that seemed to reach up to the heavens with their slim branches. Only darkness lingered behind them. The light of the fire glazed the front of the trunk, but nothing else. My eyes began to focus, but it was too shady for me to see anything that lay ahead. Unconsciously, my feet began to explore the area around me, moving around only to find a back pack. Was it mine? I didn't know. Was someone here with me? I didn't know. Slowly, my lips separated in an attempt to cry for help, but all that came out was a coarse groan. As if a razor had sliced through my throat, a burning sensation spread throughout it. I looted the bag for anything of help and there it was a cold bottle of water and a flashlight. My hands quickly grasped the bottle and removed the lid. The cold liquid soothed the fire that had ignited in my throat. Relieved from the pain, I picked up the flashlight and looked for a way out of this forest. The bag pack felt weightless as I lifted it off the ground, yet a small piece of paper managed to escape. Groaning, I bent down and picked up the almost torn up paper. Quickly, I examined it and confusion hit me like a rock. "_You must collect all 8 pages''_ was all it said. I flipped it so its back would be visible to me and the word '"_QUICKLY!" _was scratched into the paper, filling up the entire space. A worried chuckle escaped my lips as I tried not to think about this simple piece of paper. How could this useless, lifeless, stupid piece of paper worry me so much!? I demanded to myself. Despair, anger, fear, loneliness, all those emotions rose inside me. Trying to escape through a cry or a tear, but none was found. Pressing my finger against the ON button, the flashlight came to life. Luminous light shined in all directions, revealing the hidden pathway buried between the trees. Approaching, it was narrow and stretched, endless as it disappeared at a distance. I ran, but my feet didn't make it far. As if a weight had been placed on my legs, I began to pant. Short and shallow breaths filled my lungs, but it did not satisfy my sore muscles. Had I only taken a few steps, yet here I am gasping for air with exhaustion. Again, I returned the water bottle to my dry mouth and sipped the remaining liquid. Now, walking was my only option available.

Silence was all around me, it was deadening and uncomfortable. The only sounds present were the heavy steps of my feet and my rapid gasps. Walking ahead I witnessed a large figure that seemed too wide to be a tree. Moving forward I squinted my eyes to catch a better glimpse of the blurred image. It was a boulder of enormous size; the rock seemed to disappear as I glanced up at it. Then something shiny caught my eye, it appeared to be a nail glistening against the light of my flashlight. Looking upon it, there seemed to be a paper stuck to it. Happiness and excitement overflew from my heart. Could this be my way out of here? I questioned. But all was lost once my eye met what I dreaded the most.


	2. The Finding

As I pondered upon the paper, there was a poorly drawn man with a suit and lengthy arms. His face was what stood out the most, there were no features present. No eyes, nose, mouth or anything at the most. Was this a mistake, or was it intended? I didn't know, but something deep in my heart advised me to stay away from this mysterious man. Then it hit me! My hand quickly fumbled as they ripped through the fabric of the back pack and saw that paper. Could this be one of the hidden 8 papers? Is this my ticket out of this nightmare? I quickly snatched the small paper off the rugged tree and smiled at the sight of it. My smile was soon wiped off of my now pale face. Drums, the sound of heavy tribal beating filled the silent air; which ceased to exist. The pounding of my heart matched the rapid rhythm of the drums. I was shaken by fear, causing adrenaline to flow furiously through my veins. My only instinct was to run, and so I did. With no direction I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I didn't know where I was heading or what I was running from. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the familiar boulder. Nothing was there but the large rock, there was nothing following me, but the pounding of drums did not seem to end. Whatever directions I ran in, it did not seem to change. Was there no source for this music?

Finally, my feet came to a stop after minutes of unnecessary running. Unfortunately, I couldn't take it anymore. Without warning my knees fell to the ground with a loud thump. I attempted to rise again, but failed miserably. Using the nearby tree as support, I managed to get back on my pain gorged legs. The feeling of oxygen filling my lungs made my body go limp. Leaning on the trunk of the tree I began to take slow and steady steps. After walking for what seemed like hours, I saw a rather large tree in the distance. Nothing but an empty circle surrounded the tree; it seemed out of place. As if it was placed here intentionally. Approaching it slowly; its trunk appeared to get wider with every step I took. "_This has to be the largest tree I've seen in my life" _I thought to myself. The closer I got to it, the more intense the pounding sounded. Was it just my imagination? I wasn't sure. I stood there, undecided whether I should move forward or not. Gaining my courage, I jogged to the mysterious tree only to find another one of those notes. Sadly, this time it was different. As I pondered upon it, I let out a breathless gasp. It was more terrifying than the last. In clumsy bold letters it read, _"ALWAYS WATCHES NO EYES". _Is he watching me? Is this all a game to him? Twisting my neck to observe my surroundings for this man and… There he was. Staring at me with his featureless, snow white face, I froze. Strangely enough I was mesmerized by him. His face appeared too white, it didn't seem human. Was it just a mask? I had no time to observe the remaining of this slender man. He was beginning to approach me.

My heart sank and my breathing stopped. I snatched the paper and ran for my life. "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" _I screamed at him, but there was no reply. _Don't look back. Don't look back! DON'T LOOK BACK! _The thought flooded my head. But, I couldn't resist. I looked back and there he was, only a few steps away from me. His arms began to stretch as if they were made of rubber. Buzzing rang in my ears as my vision began to cloud. What was happening to me?! _There's no more time to think. Just RUN! _And so I did. I ran for as long as I could while glancing at the monster following me every few seconds. Thankfully, he seemed to disappear between the dark trees. Running quickly became an effort with every second. My lungs felt flat out of air, and my legs were near the point of collapsing. _I can't take this anymore! _I thought exhaustedly. Looking ahead I saw what appeared to be a small shack!


End file.
